A Perfect Sonnet
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Mag and Marni: Two lovers, Mag was blind, but capable of seeing everything, especially Marni's beauty. Marni's only with Rotti to help Mag see, but will sight help or destroy their relationship? Mag/Marni, slash, rated M.


**Yay! My first Repo! fic. Actually, I'm working on a Pavigi one...but, like I've said before, I'm horrible at guy on guy stuff. Sooo...Mag x Marni seemed like a good...other fic. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are sexy.**

* * *

_--I believe that lovers should be tied together, _

_and thrown into the ocean in the worst of weather, _

_and left there to drown, left there to drown in their innocence..._

"I just want whats best for you, Marn. Okay? I know you love Rotti...and I know you're going to love Nathan...but I love you so much, I don't want you to get hurt." Mag's gaze was steady, her voice strong. If she had told me to break it off with both of them, I might have. I don't think I've ever loved her as much as I did that moment. We had this conversation before...but it had never taken a turn like this, usually it left me being irritated at her, frustrated that she didn't understand what I was going through...she was supposed to, she was my best friend, after all. But today...today was different...I believed her when she said she had my best interests at heart...it made my heart swell with old feelings of affection. Mag...Mag, not again. We did this when we were teenagers...it was beautiful, wonderful, but it only broke both of our hearts. I sighed, broken heart or not, I was being pulled into her current again, and I couldn't bring myself to be resentful of that fact.

"I love you more than Nathan and Rotti combined…do you know that?" I stared into her deep chocolate eyes…those eyes that couldn't see, but knew everything. I saw her breath catch in her throat, and I saw her lips tremble as her hand reached up to cup my cheek…her fingertips lightly running across my cheekbones, fluttering over my lips and settling on my neck.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes staring past me, her fingers catching every emotion rolling off of me. I placed my hand over hers and guided it down to my heart. That heart that this very moment was thumping wildly because of her…was _beating_ for her.

"I love you. Always remember that, Mag" I felt a slight pressure behind my eyes that I knew was tears; I swallowed them back. I saw her eyes widen. Of course she had felt me tense.

Her fingers found my face again, but this time it was to pull me towards her. Her face was less than inch from my own, her big brown eyes were staring directly into mine, and for a moment I was sure she could see my own blue ones. The thought made me shudder…I felt like my soul was revealed at that moment…I don't think I've ever felt so vulnerable.

"Please?" she asked, and for a moment I had no idea what she was asking me…but then a beautiful realization dawned on me and before I had a chance to think I pressed my lips to hers, drinking in all of her that I could, tasting the kiss that I had been wanting since almost the moment I met her.

For half of a second I thought she might pull away, but then her lips were furiously pressed to mine, she seemed as eager as I was to get as much out of the moment as she could.

Her hands slipped back to gently tangle in my hair, lacing around my back to pull me into her…I didn't mind, proximately would never be to close, only not close enough.

I felt her eyelashes brush my cheek and the tears that almost escaped me earlier started cascading down my face. But it only made me crush my lips to hers more, letting the salty liquid slip down my face and coat our lips.

She shuddered into me, her fingers feeling my shoulders, feeling places she never before would have dared…and I liked it, I liked it so much, I never wanted her to stop.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her entire body to me. Feeling her soft breasts crashing into mine made me wonder what I ever saw in Rotti…feeling her fingers slowly creeping up my side made me wonder how I could even bear to kiss him.

I loved her.

I loved her more than I could ever have imagined. And I'd known it all along.

I slid my fingers through her chocolate curls, imagining how it would feel if she belonged to me…and no one else.

_--I believe that lovers should be chained together,_

_Thrown into a fire with their songs and letters,_

_and left there to burn, left there to burn in their arrogance. _

_

* * *

_

"Marni, how many times must I tell you, I can't just go and give away free organs. She's going to have to pay, just like everyone else." I stared at him in disgust, not believing the words coming from his mouth.

"Rotti, you know she doesn't have any money, she's been living in my apartment for the past 2 years. All she's got is her voice…that's all." I let my eyes soften, everything depending on this argument.

"She has to pay. Somehow." Rotti's voice was firm, his brows knotted in a sure sign of stubborn reluctance. I let a sigh escape me, hoping the sound would soften him…make him see reason.

"Somehow?" I asked, pure innocence decorating my voice, my hands finding the cool mahogany of his desk.

"What are you getting at?" He asked, one dark eye brow raised.

"Her voice…couldn't GeneCo use a voice…?" my brain raced to form the idea that I was presenting to him…I almost had no idea where I was going with this.

"A voice?" he asked, apparently he had no idea either.

"Like…a spokesperson…a spokes_woman_, a smooth, cool voice that will attract people, will make them want to buy from you. You've heard Mag sing, right?" My heart started to beat at a normal pace again, once I saw that a contemplative cloud was passing over his eyes.

"I have…" he said quietly, I could see he was juggling pros and cons, and was obviously having great difficulty.

"Rotti…it would mean the world to me…the world…" I let my blue eyes settle on his, I let them penetrate him until I was sure he would give me what I wanted.

"A contract…" he answered, his gaze not wavering. "Mag sings for me…Mag belongs to GeneCo, and she will see again.

"Oh, Rotti!" I exclaimed, planting a kiss on his lips, imagining how Mag's were going to feel when I told her the good news.

_

* * *

_

My heart was in my stomach, the thudding coursed through my whole body, overtaking me with joy and nervousness.

She was going to see me…what was she going to think? I had taken for granted that she would love me always, that nothing I could say or do would change that…that she would be mine forever. But I had forgotten the most shallow principle of all, sight. She didn't know what I looked like, but she was about to find out.

Mag's surgery was today and I had been a nervous wreck all day. I couldn't visit her on Rotti's orders; he said he didn't want me to see recovering patients. I didn't know why, but I was too grateful to question it.

I'd been pacing this stretch of carpet for the past 3 hours; I was really testing its durability. I glanced at the clock on the wall for what seemed to be the 100th time in the past 5 minutes. Rotti said she would be done by 4, at the latest. My clock read 3:42, where was she? Had something gone wrong? I felt an aching in my stomach that could only have been hunger, I pushed it viciously away. Not now, not at a time like this. I probably wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the slam of a door outside, I rushed to the window, my stomach in my throat. I looked out into the dreary gray and saw nothing, no cars, no humans. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration at the false alarm.

I stared out into the bleak day, the same day as every other day, dark, dismal…but there was a light behind it that was different from the 364 others, a light I knew was only there because of Mag.

I pressed my face against the cool grain of the glass, letting the temperature calm me down, letting the texture remind me of some composure in my life.

"Marni…" I jumped, spinning around in alarm at the voice coming from my apartment that was empty just seconds before.

My heart exploded back into my chest as I saw her, beautiful as ever…beauty enhanced…and she was looking at me…and her arms were outstretched, waiting for me to return into them.

I couldn't think, my mind was in a haze, but a haze that was so beautiful I didn't want to be without it. I rushed into her arms, and I felt the action was more certain than anything I'd ever done in my life.

Her arms wrapped around me and her mouth was at my ear, whispering.

"You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined…" her words soft and temperate against my skin…so comfortable, so filled with the same love that I felt burning through me every single day.

I pulled back to see her face…and I gasped when I saw her eyes. The brightest blue I had ever seen, green and grays dotted it, swirling and making them deep and knowing, but somehow still distant like her eyes when she was blind.

But the difference was she was staring back into my eyes, and I felt her love pulsing through me to the point where it was overwhelming. I wrapped her back in my arms and breathed her in, letting her scent fill me until I felt like it would overflow.

I had never desired anyone so much in my life, and I don't think I ever would again. I tangled my fingers in her hair, and I felt like this was the time when I would get to have her…all of her, for as long as I wanted.

And then her lips were on mine and it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Her tongue slid across my lip and I tasted one more inch of her than I had before. I wanted more…I wanted everything.

Her arms locked around my waist as her body weight pressed into me, leading me in the direction of the bedroom. _Our _bedroom.

I let her lead me, I let her hands coax me wherever she wanted me to go…and I wanted to go there too. I felt my knees hit the soft down of the mattress and I let them collapse, pulling her down with me so her beautiful comfortable weight was in my lap. So that her thighs straddled me and I could run my hands down her waist and over her hips…her perfect waist, her perfect hips.

I moved my kisses down to her neck, tasting the salt of her skin, the perfume that still resided there. I let my lips glide over the hollow of her throat, over the delicate rises of skin and the soft collarbones I found just below them.

She was only wearing a sundress, and I felt like it was the most perfect thing that could have happened. I ran my hands softly up her thighs, bunching the fabric of her dress at her hips, letting the roughness tease her sides.

Her lips touched my forehead briefly before pressing my face deeper into her neck.

I bit the soft skin I found there timidly, rolling it gently between my teeth before placing a tiny kiss over the bruised flesh. I felt a shudder pass through her, and it felt like it passed through me as well.

"I love you so…so…much…" Mag whispered to me, bringing my lips back to hers to taste her affection.

I slid my hands along her stomach, pulling the fabric up further, wrapping my fingers around her bare waist, running the up to just under her breasts and then back down. She shivered, pulling her lips away from mine to glance down at my hand on her stomach, seeing herself and I connected for the first time.

I smiled and pulled the dress all the way off, throwing it on the floor and gasping at the beauty that lie underneath.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered to her, bringing my lips to the top of her breast and kissing the soft flesh, moving my hands up her back to find the small metal clasp. I struggled with it for a moment before it snapped, falling to the floor slowly, joining her dress.

I smiled as I kissed lower on her breast, feeling her arch into me in anticipation, her fingers tangling in my hair, urging my lips elsewhere.

"What do you want, baby?" I murmured against her skin, noticing the wetness between my own legs for the first time.

"I'll show you what I want…" she said through a wide smirk.

"Oh?" I asked, sitting back to let her do as she will.

She stepped back, protest was on my tongue when the cold air bit into my skin, but I chose to keep quiet.

The smirk hadn't left her lips and she looped her fingers through her panties and tugged them down, letting them slide slowly off of her hips and land in a pool of silk at her feet. My mind was racing, she was breathtaking, and my own need was now very, very apparent.

She took a step towards me again and I had to restrain the urge to reach out and touch her. She took my shirt in her hands, slipping it over my head. My pants soon followed, no kisses or touching in between, just a revealing…a need more than a desire.

Her hand slid up my side, a curiosity embedded in her new eyes, a beautiful want there too. I reached behind me to unclip my bra, wanting every part of me available to her hungry eyes. She smiled widely as my bra fluttered to the floor, that smile turning to a smirk as my panties followed it.

As soon as the last atom of fabric was kicked from my body, hers was pressed heavily to mine, lowering my body to the bed, her hips finding mine…then stomach, breasts…lips.

I arched into her, needing her to touch me, needing her to satisfy this hunger that was threatening to consume me.

Her fingers found my lower stomach, tracing patterns there, patterns that only increased the dull ache between my thighs.

"Mag…" I pleaded, my eyes closed in the agony of her fingers.

"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong…" she said, concern obvious in her voice.

"I will…but Mag…I need you…" I couldn't keep the begging from my voice.

Her finger dipped lower, past my lower stomach, past everything that I could sense…until one stroke let out an explosion of feeling…an explosion of pleasure. One touch had me moaning for more…

Her thumb continued to stroke my center while her index finger slowly entered me, only adding the intense pleasure that was spreading to every part of me.

"Mag…" her name had never felt so right, or so necessary. I could have never said Rotti's name like that.

Her finger continued to slide in and out of me, her lips kissing my neck soothingly, her other hand cupping my breast…rolling my nipple between her fingers, every movement only building on the intensity of the last.

I felt another finger enter me and I shuddered with the new level of pleasure she was presenting me. I was going to cum, and I was so embarrassed of how fast it was going to happen. But Mag could have done it just by teasing me.

"Mag…Mag, I can't hold…" my eyes squeezed shut as I felt it coming, I felt the beautiful pressure of the building tension, I couldn't make a sound, only whimpers.

"You're beautiful, I love you" and with that I went over the edge, colors exploding behind my eyelids, my body shaking with pleasure, swaying with emotions too complex to be said in words, hands groping to find her face, lips aching to taste hers.

Her lips were heaven as I was coming down, and even more so when I was panting into them afterwards.

"God, you're amazing" I whispered, planting small kisses on her lips, which were panting also.

I noticed that she was straddling my knee, a look passing over her face as she stared down at me.

"Don't look at me like that, it will make me want you _again." _I laughed at the look she shot me.

"You can have me…as much as you want. Now…for instance?" she bit her lip, moving against my thigh slightly, her eyes squeezing shut at the sensation.

"Okay, that's it…" I sat up and spun her around so that she was underneath of me, her blue eyes sparkling, her mouth stretched wide in a devious smirk.

I kissed her neck, letting the moment heat up again, even though I know she was definitely heated.

I kissed down, cupping her breast with my right hand, squeezing the mound of flesh gently before taking her nipple into my mouth. She moaned softly, running her fingers through my hair.

"More…" she moaned as my kisses moved down her stomach and past her belly button. I didn't want to tease her, I felt she had already been teased enough while I had been getting exactly what I wanted.

I looked up at her once as my tongue slid once along her clit, her eyes were shut, and her lips were parted, she looked like an angel.

Her hips pushed towards my lips, and I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her thighs and pulling her into me.

My tongue moved against her as my lips wrapped around pleasure zones and coaxed moans from her.

"Marni…right there…perfect" she moaned when I had found her sweet spot…oh, her sweet spot. My tongue flicked against it again and again, loving the feel of her shuddering against me, begging for more…needing more.

Without moving my mouth my finger found her opening, teasing her for a moment before pushing into her, earning a loud moan of approval. I pushed in and out of her slowly, feeling her velvet walls tighten around my finger, pulling me into her. I planted a small kiss on lower stomach as I pushed another finger into her, drinking up her moans.

My tongue found her clit again, surprised at how sweet she tasted. I never believe people when they said women tasted…well; sweet. But, god, Mag did.

Her moans were building in volume as my pace quickened. She's held out longer than me, but it was still quick, I was glad that I did the same thing to her as she did to me.

"Marni…" she groaned softly as I felt her walls starts to tense as her hands clutched at the sheets.

"Marni!" she shouted, her juices exploding in my mouth, my fingers slowing and coming to a stop. I cleaned her up, loving her taste…wanting to share it with her.

I moved up her slowly, dragging my body against hers, my lips finding hers with a sweet finality, a tired contentment.

"I love you." I said, I couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too." She said back, and it was as simple as that.

* * *

"How does Mag like her new eyes?" Rotti asked from his desk, his papers strewn about, his eyebrows knitted in obvious stress.

"Oh, she _loves_ them." I answered, smirking slightly, knowing he wouldn't see.

"Good, good" he said absentmindedly, turning back to his papers.

"You have no idea…" I murmured under my breath, turning to leave his office, his hench girls moving to let me past, stoic and unfeeling, the same as always. The only thing routine about this meeting.

"See you tonight, after the show" Rotti called after me.

"See you after the _after_ show" I murmured again, one of his hench girls shooting me a disapproving glance.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice far too distracted to care.

"Bye, love, see you tonight" I answered, echoing his expectations.

And it was as simple as that.

_--Now I believe that lovers should be draped in flowers, _

_And laid entwined together on a bed of clovers,_

_And left there to dream, left there to dream of their happiness…_


End file.
